Ives Furcifer
Frey Marchosias Unnamed Conjurer |element= Ice |partner_skill= |likes=Overcast Skies |dislikes=Werewolves |hobby=Aerobics }} Ives Furcifer is a Qilin Mogwai residing in the Witch's Hut in Cirruwa Forest. She'll offer Eve alchemical services that grants DNA for every sidequest finished, while also selling uneaten jams and jellies her housemate Quinn has cooked. Appearance Ives is a tall Qilin with straight-cut, light blue hair with dark blue tips that covers the left side of her face. Her hair is styled in a low ponytail. In this form, her white horns and blue, bushy tail are visible. Her yellow iris has a swirl-like pattern. Her ears are noticeably pointy. She wears a white shirt with no sleeves with a dark purple trim. Her light blue undershirt is visible around her shoulders. Her arms are covered in intricate tattoos and she wears a yellow bangle on her left wrist. Her yellow necklace is comprised of yellow, translucent orbs with a light blue magatama hanging from the middle. She wears a white rope with yellow clasps around her waist. She wears light blue harem pants with purple pouches on the side. Her shoes are white slip-ons with dark purple soles. In her Mogwai form, she retains the bangs over her the left side of her face, her horns, tail, and her necklace albeit without the magatama. She has light blue fur with a muzzle that has white fur that reaches down around her neck. There are three dark blue spots at her forehead. She has white hooves in this form. Personality Ives first appears as calm and polite, though mentions of certain people will rile her up, but she's always quick to apologize. Ives is friendly around Conjurers, as they remind her of the past. She has proper manners and has a formal way of speaking. Ives is very caring and can read one's emotions at a glance, such as when she immediately urges Eve to unload all troubles onto her. She has a hard time letting go of the past, constantly needing to be urged to do so. Due to her background as the daughter of forest guardians, she's prone to protecting places she deems important. She's very loyal towards Quinn and some of her opinions can turn on a dime as long as it's in agreement with Quinn's and against Frey, no matter how inane. She shows a jealous side from time to time, but doesn't violently act out on it. Story History Before getting a Conjurer, Ives lived in Mt. Phrost as a fawn and was considered uppity and hardly spoke to anyone in her village. She was born to guard, but found no reason to protect anything at the time. After being chosen for a pact, Ives eventually opens up, though she would act strangely around her newfound Conjurer's other Mogwai, Quinn, in an attempt to be nicer. After her Conjurer was killed by Werewolves for not allowing their seeds to be monopolized, Ives becomes so traumatized that she ends up having trouble forgetting about her Conjurer even after centuries. As time went on, Ives eventually becomes distressed again after realizing that she could lose Quinn to one of the Werewolves as well, though in different circumstances but she still read it as a loss. At present day, Ives guards her Conjurer's old dwelling as to not let her memory of her fade away. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Quinn Zaleos - Ever since she was young, Ives was already smitten with Quinn, initially seeing her as an older sister figure. She considers Quinn worth protecting, as someone she loves and as the last remnant of her Conjurer's legacy. Quinn is on friendly terms with Ives and considers her kind and trustworthy, albeit on the strict side. Frey Marchosias - As a Werewolf that hailed from the same pack that killed her Conjurer, Ives is very vocal about her dislike of the Werewolf. She can't seem to understand why Quinn chose Frey over her, even blurting out such sentiments to strangers. Eventually, Ives concedes after realizing there was nothing she could do. Frey is afraid of her, but is willing to have her still hang around Quinn as to keep the peace. See Also *Alchemy *DNA List *Growing Mott Trivia *Ives will teach yoga to anyone willing to learn. *Ives was initially meant to be a Volt Mogwai. *She physically only has one eye. The left side of her face is smooth, with a slight indent where an eye should have been. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Ice Category:Merchants